thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Christopher Armando (E2)
Christopher Armando is a character in KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. He is a resident of the community of Woodbury. Christopher is the nephew of Brian Blake, and the brother of Carlton and David Armando. He is quiet and polite, with a bit of a quirky side to him. Personality Christopher is a quiet and kind young man. He aspires to be like his brother David, and as such is a very studious person. He is smart and reasonable, though not one to often voice his thoughts. Christopher also has his own quirks that make him rather charming to some, and annoying to others. Though generally a pacifist, he reluctantly acts out to save Dawn from invading Woodbury soldiers by shooting Darren, an old friend of his. Despite not wanting to go to war with his family's community, witnessing the brutality dealt by his uncle Brian in the decapitation of Ben makes Christopher finally realize the monsters his family have become. Because of this, he fires the first shots in the ensuing war. Inspiration "Honestly, I can't entirely recall what inspired Christopher's conception. I know the name came from that one minor character from Season 4 of the TV series. Ya know, that kid who died with his dad on the way to Terminus? Yeah. That guy. As for everything else, the personality is kinda outta thin air. I can't even remember much of what Christopher was like back in the original manuscript." Killed Victims This list shows the victims Christopher has killed: *Darren *Himself (Indirectly Caused) *Several unnamed Woodbury soldiers. *Numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By *Dawn (Alive, Accidental) *Carlton Armando (Caused; Before Reanimation) Amidst the final stages of the war, Christopher briefly reunites with his brother Carlton, who sends him to get Dawn. Upon reaching Dawn, however, she mistakes Christopher for a walker grabbing her from behind and attacks, accidentally slicing his throat open. A dying Christopher collapses to the ground, choking on his own blood as Dawn apologizes, before he is abruptly shot in the head by Carlton. Appearances Trivia *Christopher is based on a fictional character of series' creator KeepOnKeepingOn's first attempt at writing a novel. *Christopher has the most appearances out of any character originally from Woodbury, with a total of 15 appearances from his debut to his death. *It is reveled in Episode 35 that Christopher likes whittling. *Christopher and Dawn are the first interracial couple to be shown in the series, the second being Joshua and Angela. *It was originally scripted for Christopher to have sex with Dawn, and the two would have a child who would then be killed in the war. However, this was cut as it did not work into the story at all. *Christopher's death is ironically foreshadowed in Episode 35, while he is talking to Dawn about his whittled soldier. He explains he enjoys whittling and tries to carve soldiers but he can never get the heads right, and that when he tries to carve chins, he accidentally makes it look as though the throat has been slit. Dawn then brushes it off by saying it's only an accident. **This whole exchange foreshadows Christopher's death in Episode 50, where his throat is accidentally sliced open by Dawn as she fights walkers. She even breaks down and says it was an accident. **The author intended for this exchange to hint at Christopher's inevitable death, teasing his untimely demise in the most morbidly ironic way possible. ***"I'm so glad nobody caught this when I wrote it. I was so scared someone would say it was too specific and would think I was hinting towards his impending doom. Which I was. But I didn't want anyone to catch it in the moment. It's one of those details you're supposed to notice if you reread. And it makes you think, "Oh my God, I never even '''noticed' that, that is so horrifying." It all works out in the end.''" *Originally, Christopher was considered to survive the war and become a main character. However, the idea was dropped, as the creator felt his death in the war held more impact. Category:Survivors Category:Minor Characters (E2) Category:Characters (E2) Category:Season 3 Characters (E2) Category:Season 4 Characters (E2) Category:Season 5 Characters (E2) Category:Westchester Manor Survivors (E2) Category:Woodbury Survivors (E2) Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two